Choirs of Angels
This article is a direct quote from http://www.paganspath.com/meta/angels1.htm . Thought some people may find this informative, or just may want to know about the different Choirs Hierarchy & Choirs As with the rest of the universe, the angels exist in a hierarchy. There is a form and order to the universe and the Divine Forces. The Angel community is the perfect example of this order and structure. The kingdom is divided into Hierarchies and Choirs. Each section of the community has it's own particular purpose and energy. The Seraphim ~ The First Hierarchy - The First Choir (known as Archangels I just wanted to add) The highest choir, these are the "Lofty Ones", the spirits of love. They provide the universe with positive light and spirit. They exist in the Premium Mobile next to "God". (A mobile is a section of the divine mind). 'This Choir consists of:' Michael, Seraphiel, Jehoel, Metatron, Kemuel, Uriel, Nathaniel 'Their properties consist of:' Associated color: Red and crimson for fiery love Sing praise constantly They can roar like a lion Are often seen with scrolls of Divine Holy Knowledge and wisdom Their appearance: They have 6 wings. 2 are used for flying, the other 4 for veil faces in reverence and they stand on winged heals. The Cherubs ~ The First Hierarchy - The Second Choir The are the 2nd in the line of Angels. They are the spirits of harmony and are often referred to as the Angels of the air. They inhabit the fixed stars you see in each of the hemispheres at night. They represent the wisdom of God This Choir consists of: Gabriel, Cherubiel, Ophaniel, Raphael, Zophel Their properties consist of: Associated color: Golden yellow or Sapphire blue. They are the Guardians of the Tree of Life Their appearance: Since the 16th century, the Cherubs began to appear as whole chubby children with wings and winged heels. Prior to this they only had a human head of a smiling child on top of what seems to be a birds body. The Thrones ~ The First Hierarchy - The Third Choir This choir contains the Angels of Justice the spirits of will who live in the essence of Saturn. Their mission is to bring judgment for individual karma and society as a whole. They are also depicted as the record keepers of the Universal Laws. Perhaps that is why they provide guidance in matters of karma, because as the record keepers they may know better than you what karma you have to redeem and what karmic pleasures are due you. They represent the "will" which is necessary to administer justice in the universe. This Choir consists of: Orifie, Raziel, Zaphkiel, Japhkiel, Baradiel Their properties consist of: Associated color: gold They support the throne of God Their appearance: They are often shown with the scales of justice and a bouquet of flowers, perhaps a sign for both sides of the law. They stand on red winged wheels and sit on lofty golden thrones. The Dominions ~ The Second Hierarchy - The First Choir The first choir in the Second hierarchy are the spirits of Wisdom and knowledge. These are the Angels who bring you the teachings of intuition. They inhabit the essence of Jupiter and represent the superior power of wisdom against the physical strength and intellectual egotistical forces. This Choir consists of: Zadkil, Muriel, Hashman, Zacharel Their appearance: This choir always appears in human shape and wearing a triple crown to signify their position over the physical form. They can be seen carrying a scepter , holding a cross and/or a sword to symbolize the balance between the active and passive forces. The Virtues ~ The Second Hierarchy - The Second Choir This is the Choir of choice, the Angels of Movement who dwell in the essence of Mars. They watch over the centers of free will and provide the tools we need along our path to make choices to learn our spiritual lessons and overcome karmic debt. They work in hand with the Thrones to bestow grace and rewards on those who have overcome deeds in their physical lives. This choir also likes performing miracles here on earth, and are often thought of as the Angels who posses supreme courage. This Choir consists of: Uzziel, Gabriel, Michael, Peliel, Haniel, Babiel, Tarhishiel Their appearance: They have 4 blue feathered wings and war sparkling armor. They can often be seen with a scepter, axe spear, sword and/or a shield for protection. But each of these "tools" are decorated with instruments of passion. Some believe this is to show humanity that to move forward in life, you must learn unconditional love, even in the face of fear or battle. The Powers ~ The Second Hierarchy - The Third Choir The Angels of Form and Space. They are often associated with the essence of the Sun. They bring the power of intellect in such matters as math, geometry, astronomy and so on. They are the professors and educators. They bring the "physical" form to the universe and it's planets. They guardians of the heavenly pathways and impose the will of God without fear or mercy. This Choir consists of: Raphael, Camael, Verchiel Their appearance: The Powers are often seen with with swords of flame, used to protect humans and defeat the "devils". The Principalities ~ The Third Hierarchy - The First Choir The Angels of time and personality, dwelling in the essence of Venus. They are the protectors of religious, political and military leaders. This Choir consists of: Ureil, Raphael, Raguel, Michael, Gabriel, Remiel Their appearance: Seen in human form they are often clad in armor. They can be seen carrying a scepter, lily flower, palm leaves and a cross. The Archangels ~ The Third Hierarchy - The Second Choir The Ruling Angels, the spirits of Fire; inhabiting the essence of Mercury. These are the Angels who stand around God's throne, ready to carry out the divine and most important decrees to humans. This Choir consists of: Michael, Raphael, Raguel, Urel, Sariel, Remiel, Gabriel Their appearance: Since the 14th Century, the Archangels have been seen in white linen and sometimes carry feathered pens and scrolls. They are often seen above all the other Angels in the Hierarchies, symbolizing their position and authority over the other Choirs that deal with humanity. The Angels ~ The Third Hierarchy - The Third Choir The final Choir is by no means the least important. They are the messenger angels who also govern the spirit of nature. They dwell in the essence of the Moon and are seen as the supernatural beings or guardians over humanity. They deal with the nitty gritty of everyday life and act as the direct gateway for information, knowledge and communications between human kind and the God force. This Choir consists of: Billions of entities. For every human incarnated on this planet there is a corresponding Guardian Angel to help guide them through their incarnated life. Their appearance: These angels are seen with human bodies, wings and clothed in various garments depending on the traditions and visual acceptance of the human they have "been assigned to". Category:Angels